Solo para ti
by Viridiana
Summary: Se entregaron a la pasion, pero el compromiso y los miedos siempre separan al amor... MikkixKyosuke


**HI!**

**-¡Ja! Para que vean cuanto quiero a mis hermosas fans de HH... ¡UN ONE-SHOT!**

**-Ellas ya saben que las quieres... -Jasper barajeo una vez mas el mazo, y es que los guaruras (TODOS) estaban en la mesa.**

**-¿Que hace tan interesante el juego? -Viri se rasco la cabeza y se acerco mas a ellos y casi se cae de la sorpresa cuando not que... ¡ERA POKER DE PRENDAS! -¡Carlisle!**

**-Edward y Ryoma estan haciendo trampa... -El medico solo traia su pantalon.**

**-Maldito enano... -Kyosuke solo un boxer.... y los demas CASI en su mismo estado...**

**Emmm, las dejo... me entretendere con ellos...**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Solo para ti…**

La noche era calida, con un toque de melancolía. Ella estaba sentada en su cama y veía como la oscuridad se cernía por todo el cielo.

Ya no era la misma joven de la secundaria Jyoyo. No, ya era toda una mujer. Una mujer que tenia escasos 20 años. Su tiempo se dividía entre ese pequeño departamento, su trabajo y las clases nocturnas… Se la vivía ocupada…

Pero sin amor…

-Estuvimos un fin de semana juntos… Solos nosotros dos… me entregue a el en cuerpo y alma

Su amor se habia perdido tras el despegue de un avión; y sin ni siquiera un adiós… Solo una tonta nota…

-_Lo siento…esto nunca debió haber pasado. No estoy listo para atarme a nadie… Perdóname…_

Y se recrimino lo tonta que habia sido hace casi un año… porque por un momento en verdad habia creído…

-Que el amor existía…

Decidió que esa noche ya no dormiría, asi que salio de la cama y camino a la pequeña cuna que habia a lado de su cama.

Cargo el bulto y lo acuno en sus brazos.

-Te quiero tanto, hijo… -El niño de apenas un mes de edad apretó sus ojitos. –Parece que hoy si estabas cansado…

Camino al ventanal y dejo que su reflejo la saludara.

-Pero fue un dia productivo… al fin te recibirán en la guardería… -Acaricio con ternura la pequeña mano. -¿Te digo un secreto? –Sus ojos empezaron a ser invadidos por lágrimas. –Me siento sola… No sabes lo que daría por poder compartir esta alegría… Por poder regresar a casa, y que todos mis amigos te vean. –Se limpio la cara y simulo una sonrisa. –Por poder mostrarte ante tu tía Kaori y tu tío Seisuke… oh si, ellos estarían encantados de saber de tu existencia… -Regreso a la cama y se sentó en el piso. –Como… me gustaría… que Kyosuke estuviera con nosotros…

Recorrió la fina mata de cabello negro y ahora si, le salio una sonrisa sincera.

-Igual que tu padre. Eres idéntico… hasta podrías pasar por el, en pequeño…

Los ojos eran azules, demasiado claros. Pero el pediatra le habia dicho que posiblemente se le oscurecerían un poco. Era de tez blanca, como ella. Y tenía su mismo carácter. Algo imperativo y gritón… ¡Vaya que lloraba con fuerza!

-Desde el momento en que supe que te estaba esperando… el mundo se abrió ante mí, con todas sus posibilidades. Te ame desde que lo sospeche, pero no hubiera sido justo que Kyosuke se quedara por este hecho… -Suspiro con fuerza. –Yo sola podré sacarte adelante, ya lo veras… -Se levanto y se metió en la cama. –Ahora a dormir, mami tiene compras que hacer mañana…

Acomodo las almohadas y dejo que sopor la envolviera.

Su decisión de criar a su hijo sin ayuda de nadie, le estaba siendo difícil. Los meses de consultas y hasta el dia del parto estuvieron envueltos por una nostalgia de sentirse sola.

Pero al irse de esa manera de la ciudad, solo tenía una meta. Que nadie supiera de su embarazo y Kanou no se enterara. Quería que regresara, por ella, por que la amara; y no por el compromiso de un hijo.

* * *

La mañana habia llegado y Mikki ya estaba en pie. Deseaba salir cuando la mañana no estuviera tan caliente. Asi que Keisuke ya estaba preparado en su carreola. Para ella cubrir los gastos del pequeño era trabajoso, pero bien valía la pena.

-Pañales, leche… biberones… una muda extra… tu suéter… la sombrilla. –Enumeraba las cosas con sus dedos. –Cartera, llaves… ¡Listo! Hora de irnos…

Iba apenas por la segunda cuadra de su casa, cuando un pelirrojo se cruzo en su camino. Pero al ir tan entretenida observando que su hijo estaba despierto; no lo vio, pero el a ella si…

-¿Mikki?

La voz la dejo helada, deseo correr… Pero era una estupida idea… Una ya la habia visto y dos… con esa carreola; ponía en riesgo a su hijo.

-Kyosuke… -Levanto la cara y cubrió con una sabana al pequeño. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi hermano y Kaori acaban de mudarse al distrito…

Estaba aun aturdido por verla… ¡LA HABIA ESTADO BUSCANDO COMO LOCO TODO ESE TIEMPO! Pero fue más grande el shock al ver el transporte que habia entre ellos.

-¿De veras? –Esto era el colmo, ¡Ella huyendo y el destino los trajo al mismo lugar! Noto donde se encontraban posados los ojos azules; lo mejor era emprender la huida. –Pues me alegro por ellos, tengo que irme… -Empezó a retroceder para dar la vuelta, pero un pie lo impidió.

-¿Tienes un bebe? –Ok, a Mikki se le hizo estupida la pregunta.

-Creo que eso no es tu asunto…

De dos grandes pasos estaba a lado de ella e intentaba alzar la cobija.

-Si, si es mi asunto… necesitamos hablar. –Lo dijo como una orden y eso molesto de enorme manera a Mikki.

-¿Necesitamos? –Lo alejo. –No, no, Kyosuke… lo necesitaras tu… -Tenso la quijada. –A mi me quedo todo muy claro cuando me dejaste esa nota en la almohada.

-Quiero explicarte…

-¡Nada! –Le grito con fuerza llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí. -¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver!

-¿Ese bebe es mío?

La tomo de la manos y la acerco a el. La pregunta la paralizo y el aliento la confundió. Pero los sonidos que salían del carrito la despabilaron.

-Suéltame… -El hizo lo que le pidió. –Hola, mi amor… -Quito la cobija y lo alzo en brazos. –Ya es hora de comer, ¿no?

Kyosuke observo con atención al niño. Porque era niño, esa ropa color azul no podía indicar otra cosa. Lo que noto lo dejo asombrado… ¡Era igualito a el! Su madre tenía fotos suyas… ¡Y no cabe duda del parecido! Se alegro tanto… como nadie podría imaginarse.

-Es mi hijo. –Tsujiwaki apretó a su nene contra ella. –Quedaste embarazada… ¡¿Y no me dijiste nada?!

Aquello la extraño. ¿Estaba enojado? Le hizo frente y confirmo lo sospechado.

-Dos cosas. Una, es MI hijo… Dos, no tenia porque informarte... no querías compromisos… -Lo volvió a bajar y movió el carrito encima del pie. -¡Hazme un favor! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES MAS!

Apresuro el paso y pidió a los cielos, que con esas palabras se quedara satisfecho… Pero los cielos no oyeron su ruego.

-¡No! ¡Es mi hijo! –Se emparejo a su paso, y una vez fueron blanco de miradas. -¡Y necesitamos hablar!

-Kyosuke… en verdad… -Se calmo. –No creo que tengamos nada que decirnos…

-Tenemos un hijo… yo creo que eso es mucho para platicar… -Le tomo una mano. –Por favor… solo dame 15 minutos…

Esos ojos azules que quería con toda el alma le derribaron sus defensas. -15 minutos…

* * *

Acaban de llegar al departamento y se sentía incomoda por alimentar a su hijo, enfrente de el.

-¿Por qué no le das pecho? –No sabía mucho de niños, pero si sabia que necesitaban leche materna.

-Me saque la leche en la mañana… estos están llenos de la mía… -Noto que iba a preguntar algo mas y le gano. –No le doy en la calle, porque es vergonzoso cuando se te quedan viendo…

-Ohhhh… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Umh… -Dudaba si decírselo o no, pero que mas daba lo iba a saber tarde o temprano. –Keisuke Tsujiwaki…

Esto lo sorprendió y lo alegro. –Igual que mi papa…

-Aja… -Comenzó a sacarle los gases y una vez que lo consiguió lo llevo a una sillita mecedora que tenia en la diminuta sala de su casa, para después llevarlo a la recamara. Una vez que se encontró de nuevo con el... –Vamos al grano… ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –La indago con sus ojos.

-¿Por qué tengo que decirte eso? –Evito la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no te comunicaste con nadie? –No iba a quitar el dedo del renglón.

-¿Quién te dijo que no lo hice? –No estaba lista para explicaciones.

-¡Deja de contestar con preguntas! –Se levanto desesperado del sillón.

-¡No me grites! Y baja la voz que Kei se quedo dormido… -Tambien se enderezo y se puso de cara a cara.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Sabes lo que pase cuando te fui a buscar y nadie sabia de tu paradero? –Le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura. –Han sido los meses más espantosos de mi vida….

-¿Qué? –Parpadeo con fuerza. -¿Me buscaste?

**Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir**

**Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí**

-¡Claro! –Sonrió con arrogancia cuando se dio cuenta, que ella aun lo quería. –Tarde un poco mas de lo normal, en notar que… Te amo… te amo tanto… que… ¡Al carajo con el soccer!

-Estas bromeando… -Su corazón brincaba y palpitaba con fuerza. ¡Le habia dicho que la amaba! –Tu nunca dejarías el soccer… te hace feliz...

-Tu tambien me haces feliz, pero la diferencia radica en que; a ti no te quiero volver a abandonar. –La tomo en sus brazos con fuerza. –El irme y dejarte en esa cama, ha sido lo mas difícil…

-Espero que no creas… que tus palabras arreglaran todo… -Sus ojos cafés se endurecieron. –Me dolió mucho tu actitud… No estoy segura…

-Te diré algo… Intentémoslo… Vamos a darnos una oportunidad… -Paso sus manos por el largo cabello. –Me van a transferir una temporada a un equipo Japonés… El Milán llego a un buen acuerdo. -A Mikki se le ilumino la mirada. –Seis meses… ¿me darías seis meses para hacerte cambiar de opinión?

**Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser**

**Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti**

-¿Seis meses? –Se mordió el labio. ¿Y si las cosas no salían? Ella de nuevo tendría que quedarse a ver como partiría lejos… Italia era un país lejano. –Repítemelo, propónmelo una vez mas… quiero saber que no es una mentira.

-¡Mikki tu sabes que no soy de palabras! –Se sonrojo. -¡He dicho en estos minutos todas las cosas mas cursis y mas sinceras que de mi boca podían salir en toda mi vida! NO me obligues a…

No lo dejaron acabar porque unos labios lo callaron. El beso fue suave, como si fuera el primero que se daban…

-Hablas mucho… -Le susurro en los labios.

-¿Quién te entiende? –Volvió a besarla. –Primero no quieres hablar, yo hablo; y después quieres que te lo diga de nuevo… eso es confuso… -Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento.

-Asi soy yo…

-Asi te amo… -Rozo su mejilla con sus dedos. –Te amo, chica gritona…

-Hump… -Inflo las mejillas. –Yo tambien te amo numero 9…

**Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabia  
Y hoy te puso ante mí**

**Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí**

-Ahora… tendrás que ser paciente conmigo… -La separo y la chica se quejo. –No, no… tienes que enseñarme como cuidar a mi hijo… pero antes que nada… -La tomo de la mano y se paro frente a la ventana. -¿Cuando puedo cargarlo?

-¿No que no querías compromisos, ni ataduras? –Alzo una ceja.

-No soy estupido Mikki… -Le sonrió, y esa sonrisa indicaba que el sabia algo que ella no. –Ese fin de semana que estuvimos encerrados en tu departamento… -La madre se sonrojo asi que Kyosuke se le acerco y empezó a caminar alrededor de ella. –Yo no me cuide… nunca fue mi intención hacerlo…

Mikki abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa. –Eso… quiere decir… Pe… ro, pero… ¡TU LO SABIAS! –Le aventó un cojin. -¡Me embarazaste a propósito y después me dejaste! –Un cojin más y otro más. -¡Argh! ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Espera! ¡No, espera! –Esquivaba los proyectiles. -¡Calmate!

-¡¿Entonces porque diablos te fuiste?! –Como se habían acabado los cojines empezó a lanzarle todo lo que encontró a su paso.

-¡Me asuste! –Pararon las balas. -¡Me asuste, de acuerdo! –Como no sintio mas golpes continuo. –Cuando me fui a Holanda… éramos muy chicos. Pero en ese entonces yo ya sentía algo muy fuerte por ti. Con el paso de lo siguientes años, me convencí que lo que sentía era solo cariño. Pero cuando te volví a ver hace poco mas de tres años para la boda de mi hermano… note que no era un simple juego de niños.

-No entiendo tu punto… -Se dejo caer al piso, se sentía agotada.

-Teníamos 18 años cuando nos volvimos a ver. Recuerdo nuestras charlas, nuestros mails después de ese encuentro… -Se recargo en la puerta de salida. –Hace un año… Te encontré bellísima, ya no tenías rasgos de niña. Eres una hermosa mujer… No me arrepiento del curso de las cosas. El tenerte en mis brazos… ¡Tu eras la persona que quería tener para siempre a mi lado! La persona con la que quería tener hijos… –Miro el techo y vago por los recuerdos. –Pero cuando desperté ese lunes, el pánico me invadió… Acababa de cumplir 20 años, mi carrera esta pasando por un buen momento… El casarme y tener un hijo… me paralizo y huí.

-Me entregue a ti. Y ni siquiera te pedí un te quiero… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando al despertarme solo encontré ese estupido pedazo de papel? –Ninguno se miraba, el techo y el piso parecían contener todas las respuestas. –Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, yo tambien salí corriendo de la ciudad… Si tu hermano, Kaori o hasta tus padres se hubieran enterado… Te habrían hecho volver y responder por tus actos. No quería que estuvieras conmigo por eso…

-¿Y tus padres?

-Si ellos lo sabían… Mori y los chicos se hubieran enterado… y vendría siendo la misma historia… -Se le formo un nudo en la garganta. –Los he extrañado a todos… pero el poco orgullo que me quedo después de que te fuiste, me obligo a hacer lo que hice… Después de todo… los dos somos aun unos niños, jugando a ser adultos, ¿no lo crees?

-Si… -Al fin las miradas se encontraron. -¿Y ahora que?

-Paso a paso, Kyosuke… Paso a paso…

* * *

Después de encuentro su vida habia girado 360 grados…

Kyosuke la convenció de regresar a la Ciudad, de volver a ver a todos. Sus padres la recibieron con gusto, y ni que decir del pequeño, brazos no faltaban para cargarlo.

Llego a un acuerdo con su madre, ella cuidaría al niño… asi Mikki podría estudiar en el dia. Ya no tendría que trabajar, al menos hasta que acabara la escuela.

Mientras que con la familia Kanou la acogieron con gran cariño. Los padres de Kyosuke lo regañaron por su irresponsabilidad, pero les hacia feliz la idea de un nieto. Kaori y Seisuke pidieron ser los padrinos.

Los chicos de Jyoyo habían sido harina de otro costal… Rodrigo y Sakai viajaron a Japón para ver con sus propios ojos… ¡Que el cabeza de naranja era papa… y que estaba enamorado de Mikki!

¿Su relación con Kanou?

-Impredecible… -Tsujiwaki acaba un dia más de escuela y caminaba rumbo a la parada. –Hoy se cumplen seis meses…

Casi no habían platicado, y cuando estaban juntos… pasaban largas horas contemplando o jugando con su hijo. Los pocos instantes a solas… se la pasaban abrazados o besándose… pero nunca conversaban.

-Si vas asi de distraída… te van a atropellar. –Un carro se paro a su lado y era Kyosuke que le abrió al puerta del copiloto. –Anda, sube… te invito a comer.

-Estas loco. –Subió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

-Bien, todo listo para mi ultimo partido. –La peliverde se permitió entristecerse.

-Me alegro… -Clavó sus ojos en la ventana. -¿Vamos a las afueras?

-Aja… es una sorpresa… -Los ojos azules resplandecieron con un brillo difícil de descifrar.

-Pero Kei esta con tu mama, quede de…

-Mi mama ya sabe… Además le encanta cuidarlo. –Siguió manejando.

-Mi mama… -La volvió a interrumpir.

-Tu mama tambien esta enterada, hable con las dos antes de pasar por ti…

-Kyosuke… -Le toco el brazo. -¿Qué estas tramando?

-Es una sorpresa…

Nadie dijo más y cuando el anochecer empezaba a caer; Kanou tomo otro camino, uno mas escondido. Estaban llegando a un fraccionamiento, y exclusivo por lo que podía ver.

-Ponte esto. –Le paso un antifaz.

-No le veo el caso…

-Pero yo si, no lo arruines…

Se lo coloco e instantes después paro el carro. –Tienes que confiar en mi… yo te voy a dirigir.

-De acuerdo.

Sintio un piso normal… algunos escalones. Escucho como sacaba unas llaves y abría una puerta.

-Esperame aquí… cuando yo te diga te lo quitas… -Ella asintió y espero al indicación. –Quitátela.

Lo hizo y sonrió con ganas. Estaba en una inmensa sala, que seguramente tambien era parte de un comedor… pero lo atractivo era que todo el lugar estaba rodeado de flores blancas.

-Gardenias… -El aroma era inconfundible.

-¿Qué te parece nuestra casa? –Kyosuke saco una botella de vino.

-Es muy linda, bastante espaciosa… -Una palabra se proceso en su cabeza. -¿"Nuestra"?

-Aja… -El pelirrojo seguía sonriendo. -Ve en esa cajita del centro.

Estaba tan distraída que no la habia notado. Era un cofre, lo abrió y habia una cajita mas… de una joya. –Kyosuke… -Sus dedos la destaparon, y ahí la saludó un anillo tan sencillo como a ella le gustaban. –Es precioso…

-Quiero que veas la nota… -Mikki frunció las cejas. –Te juro que esta vez la nota vale la pena…

La desdoblo. Leyó lo que decía, las lágrimas ganaron y empezó a sollozar…

_Hola amor…_

_Original, ¿no lo crees?_

_Sigo en lo dicho…_

_Yo quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado…_

_Porque te amo a ti y a mi hijo, mas que a mi propia existencia._

_¿Te casarías conmigo?_

**Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser**

Habia un papel más pequeño, asi que tambien lo reviso.

_Te prometí comida, ¿no?_

_Checa en el ventanal del fondo…_

Se extraño y sonrió a carcajada limpia cuando vio la mesa puesta en el jardín.

-¿Pensaste en todo, verdad? –Corrió a abrazarlo. –Te amo, bobo…

-Yo tambien te amo…

**Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti  
Solo para ti  
Solo para ti**

La beso con fuerza, como si su vida se fuera a terminar. Kyosuke habia madurado. Los golpes y las perdidas en esta vida nos hacen valorar lo que tenemos… y el estuvo a punto de perder lo único importante en esta vida… EL AMOR.

-No te vas a arrepentir, ¿verdad? –Se separo y lo inquirió con sospecha.

-¡Claro que no! Te alegrara saber que… -Busco algo en su espalda. –Que este mismo fin de semana nos casamos…

-¡¿Qué?! –Recibió una carpeta con algunas fotos y datos. –Pero…

-Tu mama, la mía y Kaori se han estado divirtiendo organizándola… -Le revolvió los cabellos. –Déjame decirte que tienen buen gusto… he visto algunas cosas…

-¡Eres estupendo! –Le dio un beso más.

-¿Ya no soy ni estupido ni idiota? –Cerró un ojo esperando el golpe.

-Nop, aun sigues siéndolo, pero asi te quiero… No te cambiaria nada… -Le saco la lengua y salio al patio.

-No se si sentirme agradecido u ofendido…

-¿Este es nuestro final feliz? –Las orbes cafes miraron el cielo.

-Claro que si… porque al fin vamos a estar juntos y nada ni nadie nos va a separar…

-Tienes razon… -Recordo algo. –Ahora si me siento completa… se acabaron las tristezas.

-Anda, es hora de comer…

**Esto es en verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti…**

**Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí.**

La boda fue en un jardín, como bien dijo Kyosuke, ese mismo fin de semana. El, tendría que pasar unos meses mas en Japón… el trato con los equipos se habia extendido. Disfrutaría su matrimonio y su nueva familia.

Después de todo…

-Mi corazón es solo para ti…

Esa oración sello su ceremonia nupcial, y asi era como serian las cosas. Nada más.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Lindo, lindo... -Viri serecargo en un semi-desnudo Kyosuke. -¿NO crees?**

**-Tengo que admitirlo... es bueno...**

**-Ya, ya... -Sakai saco una chamrra. -Vamos, tenemos que ir a comprar pizza...**

**-¡Seh! Pizza *o***

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Dejenme su rw, seh?**

**LA CANCION ES: Solo para ti de Camila.**

**Los quiero!!!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!! Que sus deseos y sus propositos se les cumplan...**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
